


Anti-Virus

by SuperPuppies



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, forced fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: When Donny accidentally unveils Casey’s dark secret, he isn’t quite sure how to proceed without hurting his friend or one of his brothers. Can he find a way to help them both without causing anymore harm?Trigger warnings: child abuse, reference to NonCon & rape, forced fellatioThis story is also part of my Weekly Writing Challenge 2020.
Relationships: Casey Jones & Raphael (TMNT), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Anti-Virus

**Author's Note:**

> So, when this prompt hit, I was re-watching TMNT 2012, I really like that series it just fun, and I instantly knew who I was writing about. I did have to change the word mom to dad in the prompt because the character of Casey doesn’t have a mother at least not that I could recall though I did remember him talking about his dad and little sister. I also did break my no research rule on this one a little bit I wanted to make sure I got the age of legal guardianship right. This was strange for me because I had never written any TMNT fiction before and my two favorite characters are Mickey and Donny and they aren’t who I focus on here. Donny plays a bigger role but it’s not his story. And Micky is almost demoted to Leo statues (Leo is my least favorite turtle; I very much just tolerate his existence).
> 
> This got a lot darker than I thought it would, not that I ever thought it was going to be light and cheery but still there were times when I was writing and I thought “oh shit this is uncomfortable” so please keep that in mind. I’ll list some trigger warnings below the summery. Otherwise I had fun writing this one it just poured out of me in in about a day and a half. There are some moments between the turtles that just make me smile. Does anyone ells think it’s weird that Raph has a pet turtle? That just always struck me as really weird.

Dialogue Prompt: “hear that? It’s destiny. She’s calling.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s your ~~mom~~ **dad** yelling for you to take out the trash.”

Donnie leaned back in his computer chair and looked over his shoulder at his brothers, Raph and Mikey, reading comics with Casey. They had all come up to Casey’s place after almost an hour of whinnying from Casey about his computer. With an exasperated sigh Donnie had finally caved under the condition that Raph came with him to keep Casey out of his way while he worked. Mikey had simply invited himself along and now the three were huddled together on Casey’s bed reading. Donnie bit back the smirk as he looked at them.

They had been quiet for the last hour or so and that quiet had finally peaked Donnie’s curiosity. Raph was sitting with his back against the wall, Mikey leaning against his left shoulder munching on some chips. While Casey was settled between Raph’s legs, his back against Raph’s chest while he held up the comic book for all of them. The three of them looked so comfortable and natural together. Mikey reached out and offered a chip to Raph’s mouth his eyes never leaving the comic book. Raph’s tong snaked out, snagged the chip and retreated also never breaking concentration on the comic book. Donnie’s gaze slid down them as he tried not to laugh, until he realized just how low Raph’s hand was on Casey’s stomach, could it even still be said to be on the stomach anymore? Donnie turned back to the computer, he needed to get this fix and done. So, he didn’t have to think about what might be happening behind him.

Donnie groaned, what had Casey done to get so many viruses on his computer at once. Part of him just wanted to throw the damned thing out the window. “CASEY!” the whole room jumped at the boom that was Casey’s name. Casey shot off the bed and out the door closing it behind him as he went. The three brothers listened to their friend’s muffled voice as it spoke with quick almost desperate speed to an older male voice. They went back and forth, finally who they had to assume was Casey’s dad issued a loud and final statement, “Your friends better be gone and the trash out when I get back.” They heard the front door closes and shared a quick glance between each other.

Casey came back into the room plastering on his classic goofy grin. “We’ve got about ten minutes.”

“You okay Casey?” Raph scooched forward so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Mikey perched on his knees behind Raph with wide concerned eyes.

“Yeah, dad was just pissed because I hadn’t done my chores or told him you guys were coming over.” Casey waved Raph’s concern away turning to Donnie. “So, what’s it looking like Doc?”

“well…” Donnie looked back at the laptop. “I can’t have it done it ten minutes but if I take it back with me, I might be able to have it done by tomorrow night.”

“Cool, yeah. Take it.”

“Okay.” Donnie began shutting everything down and gathering the cords he would need before grabbing his bag.

“are you sure you’re okay?” Raph asked moving closer to his friend. “That sounded pretty bad.”

“Na, it’s fine. His bark is way worse than all that, you know.”

Donnie sighed, why couldn’t Casey finish a saying like a normal person.

“are you sure, you know we’ll help if you need us.”

“It’s nothing to worry about. Why are you acting so weird about stuff? I mean I know you guys haven’t had a lot of experience being at friends’ houses but sometimes your friends get yelled at. It’s not that crazy. So, chill…” they all heard the front door open. “Okay, times up. Bye guys.” Casey pushed them all toward the window and fire escape. All three brothers sent up protest at being so man handled toward the window.

“Casey,” Raph started.

“CASEY!” his father boomed from the hall.

“Hear that? It’s destiny. She’s calling me.” Casey posed dramatically.

Raph sighed he clearly wasn’t going to get a real answer out of him now. “No, I’m pretty sure that’s your dad yelling for you to take out the trash.”

Casey grinned wide and goofy. “See ya guys.”

“See ya!”

“Bye, Casey.”

“Later, man.” Raph smiled following his brothers up to the roof.

Mikey and Donnie were already across to the next roof but Raph sank low in the shadows and watched Casey gather a few wrappers off the floor before the door burst open. “Just getting the last of it now.” Casey said waving the wrappers at the furious man in his door way.

“Don’t give me that crap!” the man swung at Casey’s face but Casey managed to side step him and run down the hall.

Raph gripped the edge of the roof somehow unsure what to do. Casey appeared at the front of the building a bag of trash in hand a minute or two later, just as goofy and care free as usual. He paused for a moment after tossing the bag into the dumpster in the alley beneath Raph. Casey looked up almost directly at Raph, who sank back farther into the shadows, and shook out his hair. His right hand brushed lightly over the place Raph’s had rested against him, a smile stretched across his face before turning and heading back inside.

Raph walked into the lair to Mikey’s loud announcement, “Raph’s, back!” from the sofa. Ice-cream Kitty Meowed a greeting at him as he came to settle on a beanbag chair closest to her. “where did you go, Bro?” Mikey asked swirling whipped cream onto Ice-cream Kittie’s head.

“I felt like a walk.”

“Oh, that was weird tonight, right?”

“I don’t know,” Raph watched Mikey drop a cherry onto Ice-cream Kitty then another into his mouth. “I don’t have a lot of experience with this stuff, maybe we were luckier than we realized…”

“Where did you disappear too?” Leo cut him off coming to a stop in front of Raph, arms folded over his chest.

The odd contemplative calmness Raph had been feeling flared into rage at the smug look on Leo’s face. “I felt like a walk,” he snapped at his brother.

“So, you just walked off and didn’t tell anyone?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything Leo.”

“We need to know where you are, what if there was a mission?” Raph dropped his chin against his right shoulder, rolling his eyes at Leo. “This is important, Raph.” As Leo was reeving up into yet another, I’m the leader I’m right speech, Raph watched Mikey sigh, stand and carry Ice-cream Kitty back into the kitchen. There Mikey put away all the toppings and pulled his monster dualling card deck across the counter, settling in for a game with Ice-cream Kitty. Raph glanced back at Leo, his anger fading as he realized he just didn’t have the energy for Leo today. Standing abruptly Leo jumped back startled. “Look, you maybe our leader but you aren’t our dad, so just stop trying to be.” Raph stomped past Leo, not even sure what he said matched any of what Leo had been going on about.

Closing the door to his room, Raph stroked the sleeping Chompy’s head before dropping onto his bed. He knew it was crazy to think he could still feel Casey’s body heat on his skin but there was part of him that almost did. There was definitely a part of him that missed Casey’s weight against him. He looked down at the hand that had rested on Casey’s stomach and groaned. Flopping down onto his chest, what was wrong with him? Why hadn’t he been able to move when Casey’s father took a swing at him. Why had his hart skipped a beat when he had watched Casey’s hand brush over where his own had rested? Raph bit his pillow with a frustrated groan, something was definitely wrong with him.

Donnie was doing better with Casey’s laptop now that he was in the quiet of his own lab. No longer distracted by his friend and brothers or the knowledge that right behind him Raph was practically groping their friend. How could he do that and with Mikey right beside him. Oh man, had Mikey noticed? Probably not, if he had their probably would have been some sort of scene about it.

Donnie glanced back at the computer screen; his software was still running through everything chasing down all that virus code. Maybe if he could figure out what or where they had all come from, he could convince Casey not to do whatever he had done again. Time for a little snooping. The internet history wasn’t all that surprising bunch of websites for hockey, a few that were clearly school project related, some video sharing websites. Donnie hovered the mouse over one he couldn’t place, finally clicking on it a video window opened with the title ‘teaching a punk to shut up’ under it. With a heavy sense of trepidation Donnie clicked play.

The camera was looking down on a mop of messy black hair as a hand forced the owner up and down a cock. Donnie sighed of course Casey had something like this saved to his computer. “where’s that back talk, now” the voice behind the camera laughed, Donnie froze on his way to close the window, he recognized that voice, he had heard it less than an hour ago. The hand in the hair forced the head back just enough to see the face. Casey glared up at the camera through a swollen left eye and bloody nose. Casey’s father laughed down at him from behind the camera as he pumped his dick in and out of Casey’s swollen, stretched and cracked lips.

Donnie watched in complete horror and fascination; he had never seen Casey so docile despite the fury that burned in those eyes. Casey’s father tightened his grip, pulling Casey tighter against his hips and groaned heavily as he came in Casey’s throat. Finally, releasing his grip, Casey fell back coughing and spitting out all he could. “At least you’re not completely useless, get lost, you little shit.” He kicked Casey’s hip until Casey scrambled away from him. The video ended and links to similar content popped up over the blurred frozen image of Casey’s retreating form.

Donnie’s eyes were locked on the screen. How could this be happening? Why hadn’t they done anything today when they heard Casey getting yelled at? That’s stupid, they didn’t know about this then. How did they not know about this? Why hadn’t Casey told them? They would have helped him, he has to know that, right? He has too. Donnie closed the window, to keep snooping. There had to be some sort of explanation as to what was going on somewhere in here. There had to be.

Digging through more history he came across a slew of websites on the age limitations of a legal guardian and how to apply for guardianship. Fallowed closely by what was needed for proof of child endangerment and abuse. Donnie swore under his breath, if he was putting this together right Casey was trying to figure out how to become his sister’s guardian but was at least two years away from that happening and that video had been at least a year old already. There had to be something he could do. Opening his own laptop Donnie began researching and digging for more information, switching between the two computers as needed. A pen twirling between his fingers as he reads, pausing to take quick notes from time to time.

Donnie vaguely registered when Mikey called out that Raph was back, too engrossed in his new mission. The sound of Leo starting in on Raph played like familiar music in the background.

Donnie leaned in to the computer screen, he had found what looked like a digital journal, he took notes of some particularly bad beatings and what appeared be the first sexual attack. He felt sick reading it all in detail but was oddly proud of Casey for keeping such meticulous notes, these would certainly be a great help in the case against his father. Apparently, the sexual stuff started a little over a year ago so only just before that video, not that, that was somehow better but at least it didn’t go back farther than that.

Donnie tilted his head at the first mention of himself and his brothers, it was several months after they had met. ‘I dodged him, completely dodged him and managed to get us both out the fire escape and across a few roofs before collapsing in a heap behind some pigeon house. She slept through most of it, a rough landing woke her up but she’s still so little that a quick song had her back to sleep. Hanging around with the guys has definitely made me faster. I’ll have to get Raph to show me some more cool moves. Maybe I can get him to teach me that neck pinch thing.’

Donnie smiled, happy that they had been able to help at least a little bit already. he would have to make a point to show Casey a few more evasive moves. Raph started coming up more and more as Donnie read, though he supposed that wasn’t all that strange they were best friends. Though the focus slowly changed from learning new moves or who / what they found on patrol to what Raph did or how he looked silhouetted against the city. How close Raph would settle next to Casey on colder nights and how much Casey looked forward to those nights in particular.

Donnie stood; he needs to talk to Raph. He was surprised to find the lair so dark as he walked through it but a quick glance at his T-phone cleared that mystery right up. But if it was so late why had no one pestered him to go to bed yet? Maybe someone was still up, he peaked into Mikey’s room. Mikey was out cold, Leo was the same in his room, that only left Raph which might be ideal considering what he had to talk to him about. After no response to the light knock, Donnie eased the door open. “Raph?” Raph was deep asleep, his jaw slack, a trail of drool dribbling onto his pillow. Donnie smirked, reaching in and flicked off the over headlight. He could talk to him tomorrow, he should probably have everything as mapped out as possible for him anyway, might make the news a bit easier to take then just having Donnie saying it to him. Yes, if he had something concrete to show Raph, he might not be so quick to hit him, might. Donnie returned to his lab and started on some simple flow charts.

Raph walked into the kitchen to find Mikey dancing with Ice-cream Kitty as he made breakfast to some of his latest music obsession, Raph was pretty sure he had called it nightcore, booming through the room. “Moring,” he smiled at Raph still dancing, “Breakfast’s almost ready.”

“Where’s Leo?”

“Shower.”

“Donnie?”

“Not in his room.” Mikey danced over to the coffee pot and poured a mug.

“Did he sleep in the lab again?”

“Probably.” Mikey handed Raph the mug.

Raph took the mug and headed for Donni, why didn’t Leo ever ride Donnie about getting some sleep? Why was it his job to make sure Donnie didn’t kill himself with work. Donnie’s head was on the desk top between his and Casey’s laptops. Casey’s was blinking some message at the sleeping turtle. Raph shook his head and shouted Donnie’s name. no response. Coming closer he poked the sleeping turtle’s head, shook him, shouted in his ear, waved coffee sent in his face but the best he got was a grumbling turn of the head. Raph’s left eye twitched. Finally, he kicked Donnie’s chair out from under him, but instead of the dramatic flailing he was hoping for Donnie simply sank to the floor and curled up under his desk. “Fine.” Raph grumbled placing the mug of coffee next to Donnie’s head, the smell would get to him eventually, and walked back out to the kitchen.

“Where’s Donnie?” Leo asked between bites of pancakes.

“Sleeping, why didn’t you make him go to sleep?”

“I thought I wasn’t everyone’s dad.” Leo narrowed his eyes, triumphant.

“that’s never stopped you before.” Raph dropped into his chair.

“Ooohh- snap! Shots fired Kitty.” Mikey laughed feeding Ice-cream Kitty a bite of pancake. Leo frowned and Raph smirked. They all knew Mikey loved them unconditionally but even Mikey was getting fed up with Leo’s attitude recently., that was why he had tagged along last night. He didn’t want to be left alone with Leo when he was like this and they all knew it. Leo, thankfully had enough sense today to keep his mouth shut. Raph and Mikey shared a quick glance and shrug when Leo opted to just eat in silence, before picking up their own forks again.

Donnie crawled out of the lab four hours later, a mug of very cold coffee in his hand. Mikey spotted him first. “It Lives!” Raph took the distraction to kill Mikey in the game they were playing, while Leo looked up from his magazine.

“Where you off to Doctor Doninstine?” Raph chuckled fending off Mikey’s whinnying slaps.

“Coffee.” Donnie grumbled.

“Looks like you have some in your hand.” Leo said putting down his magazine to watch his usually smarter brother try to navigate the lair.

“coffee.” Donnie just grumbled in response again.

“Sorry Don, but the kitchen is closed.” Raph folded his arms over his chest, smirking Down at Mikey, who he had pinned down with a foot on his chest.

Donnie finally turned to look at them with his morning dead eyes. “Coffee.” He growled.

“No.” Raph growled right back. Mikey and Leo shot each other a quick glance.

Donnie bolted for the kitchen. Raph on his heels, Leo and Mikey right behind him. Mikey latched his nun chucks around an overhead pipe, swinging over Raph and Leo to land on Donnie, tackling him to the ground. Raph and Leo dog piling right on top of them as Donnie let out an inhuman screech.

“it’s for your own good.”

“you won’t sleep tonight, Bro.”

“you should have just gotten up earlier.”

Donnie let out another horrifying shriek, the three brothers struggled to restrain him as he flailed about.

“Caffein deprived Donnie is scary!”

“Where does this strength come from?”

“Where is it when we need it?”

“Mikey, wrap him up.”

“I can’t, I can’t reach my chucks without getting off him.” Mikey reached for the chuck he had dropped when landing on Donnie and was almost thrown by his flailing brother.

“Wait, look.” They turned to Raph who was struggling with Donnie’s legs. “look at him.” They all looked down at Donnie and saw that his berserker state was quickly fading beneath their combined weight. So instead the all just tightened their grip and hunkered down to wait him out. Once he was calm, they dragged him into the Dojo and locked him in for a four-hour training session.

With training finished Leo grabbed Mikey and dragged him up to the surface with him for patrol. Donnie pulled some left overs out of the fridge to finally eat something. He had been uncharacteristically quiet all through training. Everything he had learned through the night and his lack of caffeine, not a good mix, the better part of his mind told him it was best to just say nothing at all, so that’s what he did.

Raph watched Donnie, petting Chompy while he mechanically eats the cold leftover lo main. Raph leaned against the counter sipping on some water after filling a glass. “What were you working on so late?”

Donnie went still remembering he wanted to talk to Raph, he looked up at his brother slowly. “I … I found some stuff on Casey’s computer.”

“Some new crazy techno virus?” Raph chuckled at Donnie’s need to tackle every program thing he came across.

Donnie dropped his eyes to the table, he wished. “No,” it came out as more of a broken whisper then he hoped it would have.

Raph knitted his brows together. “What?” Donnie kept his eyes on the table, he wanted to talk to Raph, needed to. And now he was presented with a prime opportunity to and he had no idea what to say. “Donnie?”

Donnie looked up at Raph’s concerned face. “I’m worried about him, but I don’t know if there is anything we can really do.”

“About what?”

“I … I..”

“About what, Donnie?”

“Maybe I should just show you.” Donnie stood and walked them into the lab. He moved his laptop off a large paper flow chart. “It’s not finished but it’s not a pretty picture.”

Raph ran his eyes over the mapped-out maze of words, taking note of a few key words as he did. ‘start of abuse,’ ‘loss of mother.’ ‘legal age’ ‘sister’ ‘start of sexual abuse’.

“What does this…” Raph’s finger hovered over ‘start of sexual abuse’ unable to finish the question, he felt oddly heavy and cold.

“That’s the first thing I found but it might be worse than I originally thought…” Raph just looked up at him. “I found another video.” Donnie opened a link on his computer, this one had a preview image. Casey’s face was swollen, though not as much as in the first video, he was on his knees in front of a door looking as protective and defiant as he could while clearly so defeated. Come was splattered over his face, his nose bleeding and a bruise forming around his right eye. “I’m not going to play it again.” Donnie told Raph who just nodded, his eyes locked on Casey’s face. Donnie watched his brother closely; he couldn’t think of a time when he had seen Raph take bad news so well.

“Why wouldn’t he tell us?” Raph finally asked.

“I think there are a few reasons for that. The main one being that everything that I’ve been able to piece together right now is Casey is trying to become his sister’s guardian but he isn’t old enough yet. So, until he is, nothing, can happen to his father.”

“What?!”

“If something happens to Casey’s father, both of them will be put into child services where they will most likely be separated.” Donnie put his hand on Raph’s wrist to try and calm his growing rage. “If they are separated, there is a very good chance he will lose her to the system, forever. But if he waits it out a bit longer, he can be her guardian.” Donnie tightened his hold on Raph but was surprised to see him settle again.

“He could lose her?”

“yes.”

“I don’t want him to lose her.” Raph felt numb and crushed by the idea of losing a sibling. His brothers were everything to him and he was sure Casey felt the same about his sister. He could understand wanting to be hurt over losing them.

Donnie stroked a comforting thumb over Raph’s wrist. “There is something ells you should know.” He took a quick breath. “Casey, is falling for you,” Raph’s chest tightened. “but maybe you already knew that.”

“What?” Raph looked up at Donnie with desperate confusion.

“the way you two were sitting against each other last night…” Donnie trailed off as a deep blush spread across Raph’s face. “Oh,”

Raph tried to ignore the heat on his face and the strange look Donnie was giving him. “why,” His voice was strangled, “Why do you think that he’s …. Um … you know, for me?”

Donnie turned to the computer in order to hide his smile, he still had a hold on Raph’s wrist and his brother’s hart rate was intense. “he’s been, well I think they were originally notes about what was happening but they turned into more of a journal and you come up, a lot. I mean you’re his friend so that in and of itself isn’t all that unusual. But the way he talks about you has changed. You’re not just a friend anymore. You’re more important than that.” Donnie looked back at Raph. “Are you okay?”

Raph looked and felt like he had been hit by the metaphorical bus, frozen, staring blankly ahead. What the hell was his life right now? Had he gotten seriously injured in the last fight and this was one of those weird final brain flash things Donnie had told them about? No, he could feel Donnie’s hand on his wrist. Okay, so this was a thing that was happening. Why couldn’t he think? “Raph?” Donnie stepped closer to him. He should say something, he should respond. “Raph? Are you okay? Take a breath.”

Donnie snagged his rolling chair with his foot and brought it around behind Raph, slowly lowering his brother down on to it. He hadn’t been anywhere near prepared for this reaction. He continued giving soft calming commands for Raph to breathe until, Raph spoke. “it’s a lot.”

Oh, thank goodness, “yeah, it is.” Donnie stood next to Raph watching him process until his hart rate had slowed to a more normal pace. Then he slowly stepped away and pretended to work on something, just to give Raph the space he knew he needed.

About twenty minutes later Raph stood abruptly and started for the door. “where are you going?” Donnie asked watching him.

“I need a walk.”

“Raph,” Raph paused in the door. “Don’t say anything to Casey, he doesn’t know we know.” Raph gave a curt nod and disappeared through the door.

Raph wandered through the sewers, his feet moving seemingly as aimless as his thoughts. Except for the fact that all his thoughts were about Casey. From how his laugh always rang in Raph’s head to the pain he must feel every time he was at home. To what might happen if he tried to keep Casey safe in the lair to how much that stupid catch phrase of his made Raph chuckle. Looking up he wasn’t surprised to find himself almost at Casey’s. Settling into one of the cross tunnels, he wasn’t in the mood for the surface right now and he still needed to get his head right. He let his thoughts over take him again.

Raph came back to the sound of a manhole cover sliding closed above him. Sinking back farther into the shadows, he waited to see who was climbing down the latter. Casey walked past his tunnel and before he had thought about it Raph heard himself calling out to him. “Hey,” Casey jumped, turning around he found Raph already standing behind him.

Raph frowned, Casey was sporting a fresh shiner on his left eye. Raph reached out cradling Casey’s face between his hands. “he hit you after we left.”

Casey froze, he didn’t know how to take Raph’s soft voice, sad eyes, gentle movements or that he knew exactly what had happened. “Wha…”

“I’m,” Raph leaned in, “sorry.” He pressed his lips to Casey’s, soft but persistent.

Raph’s lips met his and Casey’s mind screeched to a holt, his eyes locked on the turtle. The soft reassuring warmth of Raph, the warmth from his hands against Casey’s face. Casey felt something brake in his chest, tears began to stream down his face. His fingers fumbled against Raph’s chest, catching on the edge of his plastron.

Raph rested his forehead against Casey’s wrapping his arms around his crying friend. Casey’s tears were quiet but violent, he shook with the force of them. Raph held him tight, hopeful that the warmth of his arms and his presence was enough to reassure his friend. They stayed that way, standing int the sewer, clutching to each other for a long time.

Casey’s legs gave out under him, emotional exhaustion over taking him. Raph scooped him up and cradled him against his chest. Seeing Casey finally lose to sleep, Raph started toward the lair.

Donnie had been nervously watching the entrance since Leo and Mikey’s return. They hadn’t run into Raph on their way back nor had they seen Casey tonight. They pestered him for why he wanted to know but of them all he could be the most stubborn when he put his mind to it and after twenty minutes of him not being willing to give them anything, they had left him to his own brooding. He stood a Raph slid through the turnstiles caring Casey against his chest, taking a few quick steps toward them to help. “where did you, what happened?!” Leo stood from his beanbag chair.

Raph shook his head at Donnie who nodded and rushed past them to open Raph’s bed room door. Raph ignored Leo, moving past Donnie. “if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Don.” Raph appreciated how low Donnie had kept his voice and matched it.

Donnie nodded and closed the door behind them. Turning he found his two brothers staring at him eagerly awaiting some sort of explanation. “It’s okay” he tried to sound reassuring with out going into anything.

“What happened?”

“It’s okay, they just need some time.” Donnie smiled at them, actually believing it might be true.

The end.


End file.
